


【萨路/ABO/隐艾路/鬼畜慎入/R18】占有与嫉妒

by aslASL



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslASL/pseuds/aslASL
Summary: ps：R18未成年还是别看吧……私设挺多，无脑肉也挺多轻喷，请谅解我的脑洞，还有我最喜欢鬼畜了hhhhh哦，还有微量的索香……不太喜欢给alpha和omega设定信息素的味道，什么草莓啊，牛奶啊，烟啊，酒啊的味道，我个人感觉怪怪的，所以这里设定的信息素的味道并没有什么特别的，中二一点可以理解为人灵魂的味道什么的哈哈哈，每个人闻起来虽然不一样，但是只要是喜欢的，就一定是能吸引自己的味道，越是被吸引就越是不受控制。路飞是个伪装成alpha的omega，一直瞒着除了船员外所有人，而且被世界知道路飞是omega的话，会很麻烦……
Relationships: : - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	【萨路/ABO/隐艾路/鬼畜慎入/R18】占有与嫉妒

正文↓

萨博刚得知了七武海女帝波雅·汉库克，向草帽路飞求婚的事，虽然凭自己对路飞的了解，路飞对女人并不感兴趣，而且还是个女alpha，但路飞毕竟成年了，以后总会跟某个人结婚的吧……不过萨博是不会让那种事发生的，除非那个人是自己。  
在第一次得知弟弟是一个alpha时，萨博其实是有些遗憾的，他一直很清楚自己对路飞有着什么样的感情……近乎疯狂的想要得到自己最爱的弟弟，不过alpha也无所谓了，萨博对路飞的执着无可救药，连看着弟弟的通缉令都会完全移不开眼，满心欢喜的捧着笑好久，他还做过很多不为人所知的事，监视，偷拍，甚至搜罗路飞用过的东西来进行自我满足……一个把温柔面具戴在脸上的恶劣男人，革命军总参谋长，且身为革命军首领的龙很清楚，萨博并不像看上去那样是个阳光正直的男孩，但是，他似乎并不认为这是什么坏事，因为他们的目标一致。不过龙大概不会想到，萨博对他的儿子会产生那种深刻到几乎扭曲的感情吧……

萨博看着窗外晴朗的天气，眼前仿佛又出现了那张灿烂的笑脸，想着，今天暂时也没什么工作，去看看路飞吧，刚好，路飞的位置显示离这儿也不是很远，好久没见他了……  
只是，今天这桑尼号上似乎不太对劲，路飞的同伴们焦急着的站在甲板上，连平时看起来很稳重的剑士和鱼人都一脸凝重，却不见路飞。  
“你们怎么了，路飞呢？”  
山治站了出来，拦在萨博身前，似乎并不想让他靠近船舱。  
“路飞那家伙……突然发情了，不过没事，抑制剂已经用了，很快会好的。”  
“这样啊……”  
萨博扫了一圈这些人不由起疑，alpha发情而已，不像omega那样难控制，这船上的人不是alpha就是beta，没必要这么紧张防备，连我这个身为路飞最亲近的哥哥都防……  
“啊，那我进去看看他……”  
正准备绕过他们进船舱看情况的萨博被拉住了。  
“萨博，等一下，路飞他没事的，你……”  
“是啊是啊，我是医生啊，你要是担心，我进去看看就好！！”  
“……嘛，好吧！”真是奇怪啊。  
萨博转身故作离开，忽然一闪身越过众人，却被索隆和山治再次拦下来。突然之间的交手使船身猛地摇晃了起来。  
“路飞的哥哥，你要干什么……”  
“我不是说过我们船长没事了吗。”  
索隆两把黑刀抵着萨博武装化的龙爪手，另一只手挡住了山治的脚。  
“噗哈，这么激动？果然不正常吧……我觉得我很有必要进去看看呢。”  
第二次对持转到空中，海面被余波激起巨大的浪花，路飞却在这时突然推开房门，有些软软糯糯的语气传来。  
“吵死了……”  
“唔哇……身体，又……没力气了……”  
激荡起的海水，恰好泼到了刚出来的路飞身上，虽然只有一点，却也足够“要命”了。控制发情期肆虐的信息素是很需要体力的，路飞被海水这么一淋可真是糟糕啊……  
“你出来干什么啊，你这个白痴！！！”  
索隆和山治还有其他身为alpha的人，几乎是马上撤的老远，乔巴扯过一块布迅速裹住路飞，要把他推回房间，萨博趁着其他人回避，闪到路飞的身边，从乔巴手中一把将路飞拖到了怀里。  
“唔……萨萨萨萨萨萨博？！！！！”  
路飞一下子慌了，挣扎着要起身，却一时间没有力气。  
“一直瞒着我很辛苦吧，是吧，路飞。”  
空气中弥漫着的味道不会错，这是属于omega的，甜腻到令他几乎发狂的，是路飞的味道。萨博裹挟着路飞，跳下了船，招呼也不打的直接离开了桑尼号……  
“等等！下面是……海……啊……”竟然用了和艾斯一样的方式在小船上用助推器！

山治本还想用月步追上去，索隆却忽然一把按住他，还朝他挑了挑眉……  
“麻烦了，船长你自求多福吧。”  
船上的人能追上去的都是alpha，却偏偏路飞正处于发情期，追上去的话，不知道会发生什么……真是糟糕透了。  
山治无奈的点了根烟去厨房了。索隆则躺下准备开始睡觉……娜美咆哮着，这两人也太能放心了！可是……其他人互相看了看，乔巴担心的问：“怎么办啊，路飞会不会……被萨博君标记啊！”  
“呃……”  
甚平犹豫了一下，道：“不会吧，那个可是革命军第二把交椅，路飞君的哥哥啊……”  
“是啊是啊，应该，不会吧……”  
“嘛，其实路飞的哥哥也挺super～的。”  
“是啊是啊，反正路飞那家伙也不会出什么事的啦！”  
“乌索普！”  
“哟嚯嚯嚯嚯，我好像嗅到了恋爱的味道呢～”  
“那是什么啊……”  
“呵呵，其实路飞很喜欢萨博呢～”  
“罗宾～你也这样……算了，路飞就算被他哥哥标记也不会改变什么！嗯，就是这样！”  
对于船长是一个omega的这件事，路飞一直是要求保密的，也只有草帽船上包括路飞十个人知道，平时也绝口不提，但现在真的是太突然了，说起来自从两年后回来，路飞的情况一直都很稳定呢，也没发过情，直到现在……omega的发情期一般都还算稳定，普通的omega一年正常会出现两次，大概是橡胶体质的原因，乔巴说过路飞发育较常人迟缓些，所以从出海之后到两年前，也只有过一次而已。那时因为路飞有提前和大家说，到也还好，可是现在这次却来的毫无预兆，搞得草帽团们都乱七八糟的了。

路飞在萨博怀里做着最后的挣扎，萨博直接横手把他劈晕了过去。他带着路飞直接回到了革命军总部，回到自己房间后把门锁了起来……  
房间渐渐被路飞甜腻的气味填满，萨博深吸一口气，贪婪的嗅着空气中满满的来自路飞的味道，他看着躺在自己床上昏睡的路飞，柔软的脸颊上泛着潮红，因为难耐的欲望，时不时发出几声嘤咛，那么的引人犯罪……萨博裂开嘴角，忽然诡异的怪笑起来，他现在兴奋的快发疯了，果然，明明长了那么一张可爱的脸，怎么可能是alpha啊！  
萨博脱掉手套摩挲着弟弟的脸，从额头到嘴角再到脖颈后的腺体……而后拖起路飞的头，倾身覆到路飞耳边低声说话，同时，属于alpha的信息素也霸道的覆盖上来。  
“这样欺骗你的哥哥，是不是该接受点惩罚呢？”  
路飞被这一下子吓醒了，还没反应过来就被萨博占据了唇舌，呼吸间都是萨博信息素的味道，虽然有些刺激，但是，很好闻，有点喜欢……理智正在一点点剥离，被alpha亲吻的感觉，让从未体验过的路飞几乎完全沉溺其中，想凭着为数不多的理智推开他，却被压的死死的，完全动不了……好久，萨博总算放开了他，路飞勉强坐起身，双手抵在萨博胸前，努力调整自己的声音，却还是磕磕巴巴的。  
“萨，萨博，你，你清醒一些，别这样，我，我现在……等过了这段时，时间，我再跟萨，萨博博说，好，好吗？”  
“萨博，能不能……先出去……？”  
好久没见到路飞这个表情了，抬着头扁着嘴，委屈到一副快哭出来的样子，好可爱……  
“路飞是觉得委屈吗，明明是我被骗了……”  
“我，我才不是委屈，我，我是，我是……呃！哈啊~”  
萨博钳住路飞的双手举过头顶，把路飞压在身上下，膝盖顶开路飞的双腿，故意碰了下腿间的私处，路飞被忽然来这么一下，毫无防备的叫出了声。  
“是什么？”  
“没没没没没什么！没什么！！”  
路飞紧张得不得了，萨博现在的样子太反常了，难道真的生气了吗？不行了，他感觉自己好像快忍不住了……  
看着路飞惊慌失措的样子，萨博越加的想捉弄他，他直接把手伸到了路飞裤子里，抓住那个小东西，轻轻撸了一下。满意的再次听到从弟弟嘴里传来的，那悦耳诱人的声音……他继续伸到深处探了探，才把手拿出来，萨博看了看手里黏腻的清液，调笑道：“路飞不想要吗，明明已经那么湿了……”  
正想反驳，却见萨博将手放到了自己嘴里舔舐起来，还笑的一脸色气，可是又性感的不得了，纵使路飞的脸皮一直挺厚的，现在也整个头都烧红起来，脑子一下被炸成一团浆糊。  
路飞眼睁睁的看着萨博把手上的东西舔的干干净净，顿时一句话都说不出来。腰间一软，一只发烫的大手揉弄起了他的腰臀……裤子快要被脱掉了！  
“等一下，萨，萨博！你清醒一点啊，我我我，我们不可以的，不可以……嗯啊~”  
萨博完全不理会，路飞的东西被剥了出来，稚嫩的性器有些红红的挺立着，好可爱，萨博这么想着便低头含住了它。  
“呜哇！”  
他轻轻舔弄着，把上面沾染的淫液舔尽后又开始啃咬起了路飞的大腿内侧，有意无意蹭过最要紧的部位，可偏偏就不碰它。路飞双手死死的抓着床单，胸口剧烈的起伏着，他不明白萨博为什么要带走他，也不知道这里是哪儿，更不懂萨博既然知道了他是omega，为什么还不离他远点，甚至开始对他做起了这种亲密的事……他们不是兄弟吗？脑子越来越乱，身体也不听使唤，努力的压抑自己却根本拒绝不了萨博，他甚至想去抱住这个正在猥亵他的alpha，想要回应他，想要他抱自己……路飞已经控制不住自己了。  
萨博把路飞剥了个精光，在他柔软的身体上大肆侵犯着，橡胶的体质使刚印下的红痕很快就消失，这让萨博控制不住的更加用力，甚至无意间用上了霸气……路飞胸口刺眼的伤疤映衬因发情而潮红泛粉的肤色，肚子上恰到好处的腹肌微微起伏，再往下便是被萨博玩得一塌糊涂的地方，虽然原本就是一塌糊涂了……  
恶劣的哥哥把手伸到那最隐蔽的地方，然后扒开……  
“呃！萨博！”  
“不愧是橡胶啊，那么湿的话都不需要扩张了呢……”  
“你，你不要这样，我们……”  
“不要怎样？路飞骗了我，不该补偿我吗，而且……你这里也想要的不得了吧。”  
萨博开始玩弄着敏感的小口，哥哥脸上的表情是路飞从未见过的，可是路飞已经无暇顾及这些了，发情期的omega哪里经得住挑拨，若是普通的omega早就失去理智了。萨博暂时放过那里，起身解开自己的衬衣扣子，低头吻住了路飞的嘴唇，温柔又缠绵的吻彻底让路飞丢盔弃甲，萨博忽然抓住路飞的手，向自己身下摸去，虽然隔着布料，却也能明显的感觉到一个滚烫的巨物抵上了手心……  
“路飞，感觉到了吗，帮哥哥摸一下，好不好……嘶！”  
路飞手指轻轻一合，竟然直接捏了一下，他起身推开萨博，然后替萨博解开了裤子，紫红的性器一下弹了出来，拍在路飞的手背上，根部的筋络突突的跳动着，暗示着主人自己有多么想要得到抚慰，路飞握在手里盯着看了一会，忽然俯下身含吮起了硕大的头部……这是，彻底失去理智了吗？  
“哈……”  
萨博忍不住低喘一声，努力控制着岌岌可危的理智，他想看看，被发情期磨的失去理智的路飞接下来还会怎么做，就看到路飞张开了牙……萨博一把提起路飞制止了他的动作，他一脸无奈，这小混蛋，刚才是想要用咬的吗？不会是发情期都想着吃吧……  
路飞就着姿势圈住萨博的脖子，直接岔开腿跨坐到了萨博的身上，奈何却不知道接下来怎么继续了，凭着本能用下体摩擦着萨博滚烫的肉棒，似乎这样能让自己舒服些，可也只是隔靴搔痒。萨博不再忍耐了，他将自己的肉棒头部对准那个小口，然后扣住路飞的腰，猛地按了下去。  
“路飞……”  
小口被撑开，将紫红的肉棒整根吞了进去，一直到穴口与根部的囊袋撞在一起，那双手还在不知餍足的往下按着……  
“啊啊啊……！！”  
“哈啊……”  
路飞狠狠的抓着萨博的肩膀，挠出了一道血痕，他挣扎着想起身，却被箍住腰身不得动弹，萨博缓了缓后，抬起路飞的腰抽出一点，然后手一松，无力的身体再次把肉棒吞到深处，这一下狠狠的擦过路飞的敏感点，泪水挤出眼眶，路飞尖叫着射了出来，高潮过后似乎让路飞稍稍拉回了些理智，他惊骇的看着他和萨博交叠的身体，萨博却开始大力的抽插起来，快感密密麻麻的再次侵蚀着路飞的身体，他艰难的推拒着萨博，却是无用功。  
“萨……博哈啊～不要唔嗯～我现在控制不住哈啊啊～你不要……”  
“明明是路飞先勾引我的，我现在也控制不住了啊。”  
“呜……哈啊，不要……”  
“所以，这都要怪路飞啊……”  
alpha强烈的信息素像是海水一般疯狂的淹没了路飞。萨博起身把路飞放平，然后抬起他软绵绵的双腿挂在了肩上，双手扣住弟弟的腰，狠狠地贯穿着，原本褶皱粉嫩的小口被撑得平滑，可以清晰的看到红色的血丝弥漫在穴口处，艳丽极了，若不是橡胶，进去的时候就已经裂开了吧……  
过于激烈的动作让路飞绷紧了身子，萨博忽然停下动作，手伸到交合处残忍的扒开了通红的穴口，然后把自己的巨物狠狠的捅了进去，深深地订在深处。  
“真头疼啊，明明是橡胶，怎么还会这么紧呢？”  
“呜……啊！”  
“路飞要是不放松一点，可是会难受的啊～”  
“呜……哈啊～！”  
萨博知道，他现在是在趁人之危，可他不后悔，在得知路飞是omega后，马上就占有他，他记忆恢复后就想这么做了……他想要连着艾斯的份一起守护路飞，并且得到他的爱，无论用什么方式……从很早以前开始，艾斯和萨博彼此就知道，他们同时对路飞产生了某种不一样的情愫，但那时候都不懂那是什么，接着萨博离开，失忆，再到想起时才幡然醒悟，他心底深处还埋藏着那么深刻的眷恋，每次想到那个被路飞一直崇拜着的哥哥，整整陪伴了路飞七年的时光，萨博就会意识到艾斯在路飞心底的位置，有多么重要，他嫉妒的发疯……  
想到这里，萨博开始换着角度顶弄着路飞，他在寻找那个入口。路飞绷着身体狠狠的抖了一下，萨博邪恶的笑了起来。  
“呃啊！？”  
“在这里啊，似乎有点浅呢～”  
萨博舔了舔路飞的耳廓，湿热的气息喷洒在他的耳边。  
“会被全部填满的哦～”  
萨博能感到那个地方在微微的蠕动着，好像在亲吻着硕大的头部，路飞身体不安的颤抖着，可是却抓住了萨博的臂膀，朦胧的眼睛还闪着泪花，迷茫的看着自己的哥哥，被疼爱过的嘴唇泛着诱人的红，微微开合，就像个惑人的妖精。  
“萨博，我想要……”  
“……好。”  
在这样的状态下还能记得叫他的名字，萨博感到有些受宠若惊，更多的，还有彻底不可控的强烈欲望。他把路飞翻过身背对自己，调整好姿势，对准那个点，狠狠地顶进了生殖腔，alpha强烈的信息素再次铺天盖地般的包裹住路飞，生殖腔是omega最敏感的地方，入口被强硬的撑开时，他几乎要承受不住的昏过去，可刚才不安的感觉却一下子消失了，不知道是因为萨博的信息素还是因为别的什么，后颈的腺体忽然传来强烈的刺激，带着浓郁信息素的舌头重重的舔舐着那里，路飞竟然惊得一下清醒了过来，他忍着体内强烈的饱胀感和剧烈的快感扭过头哭求起来。  
“不要，呜呜呜萨博，不要标记我……呜呜呜，我不要被标记呜呜呜……”  
“不要吗，为什么？路飞不喜欢我吗……”  
被路飞生殖腔包裹的感觉太过美好，腔内柔软异常，滚烫的温度和萨博的性器交融在一起，内壁还在微微的颤动，就仿佛有上百张小嘴在吮吸他，萨博舒爽的皱了皱眉，开始狠狠的抽插起来，生殖腔被强烈的刺激着，路飞呜呜咽咽的一句话都说不出来，只知道一个劲的摇头，他泛白的手指死死地揪住床单，微微颤抖着。  
“不喜欢我啊。”  
萨博的唇线忽然拉平，下身发起狠来，残忍的大力戳刺着生殖腔内敏感的内壁，每次进入都能填满那里，稚嫩的腔壁都被顶的变形，路飞哭叫着，快感过于强烈了，自己的性器也硬的厉害，前端一点点的流着前列腺液……真的是色情的不像话。  
“告诉我，路飞，不喜欢我的话，你喜欢谁？嗯？”虽然理智知道路飞可能不是这个意思，但萨博就是忍不住生气。  
路飞摇摇头又点点头，勉勉强强蹦出了几个字。  
“呜……喜欢……萨……唔啊萨博……”  
“不要嗯～哈啊……呜呜……”  
“喜欢我，又不要我吗……路飞真是任性啊。”  
萨博越加过分的顶弄着，速度越来越快，力道也越来越重，路飞被刺激的几乎昏过去，啪啪的拍肉声在房间里特别响亮，要不是萨博死死的抓着他，他觉得自己一定会被撞飞出去，他就这么承受着哥哥的侵犯，不知过了多久，萨博忽然抵着生殖腔的内壁停了下来，性器成结，他要释放在身下这个omega的生殖腔里，路飞的哭求挣扎也完全不顾。  
“不要，不要在里面呜呜呜～我不要……呜呜呜……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
精液喷出的一瞬，路飞后颈一疼，萨博咬住了路飞后颈的腺体……  
不要……会怀孕的……  
感受着滚烫的精液一点点撑满自己的生殖腔，路飞难受的哭了起来，看起来难得的竟有些脆弱，真是被欺负的狠了。  
“好啦，好啦，别哭了路飞……”  
“呜呜……萨，萨博混蛋！”  
“放心吧，不会怀孕的，只是临时标记。”  
“……诶？”  
“没彻底标记的话，怎么做都不会怀孕的。”  
“真，真的……？”  
“笨蛋……”这家伙真是太好懂了啊……  
路飞眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸都是，愣愣的转过头看着萨博。  
“路飞还真是什么都不懂啊，你究竟是怎么瞒过我的啊？”我明明盯得那么紧，竟然都没有发现！  
“……”  
本想再欺负下路飞的萨博，看到弟弟那么难受的样子终于心疼了，他把路飞抱坐到自己身上，性器还插在生殖腔里，结也还没消下去，精液正在一股一股的喷射在体内。萨博舔了舔没被咬破的腺体，带着霸气的啃咬使那圈牙印在路飞光滑柔软的皮肤上格外显眼。  
“呜……萨，萨博还没好吗……好，好涨……”  
“有什么关系，反正路飞是橡胶吧？”  
“可是……哈啊～”  
萨博往上挺了一下，牙齿危险的磨着泛红的腺体，邪恶的语气有些沙哑。  
“别乱动，才不会这么简单就结束，我还要继续呢，而且，路飞好像还没好好跟我说说关于你是omega的事吧……”  
“真是伤心啊，身为你的哥哥原来连你的伙伴都不如……”  
“不是！那，那是因为……是omega的话，不是很弱吗……”  
“那么，路飞很弱吗？”  
“才不会，我可是很强的！”  
“所以，你是什么有什么关系呢？”  
“我……萨，萨博才是，既然知道了我是omega为什么还，还要跟我做，做这种事！？”  
对于路飞生硬的转移话题，萨博只是盯着他看了一会，然后理所当然的说道：“当然是因为我很爱路飞啊，我才不会让别的alpha或beta抢走路飞呢，路飞可以做任何想做的事，但是……”  
“但是？嗯啊……！”  
萨博抽出发泄完的性器，溢出的淫液滴落在床单上，黏糊糊的，他把路飞翻回身，手指伸到下面搅动着还在颤动的肠肉，动作却轻的竟让人觉得温柔体贴。  
“我不允许路飞爱上我以外的人。”很霸道的一句话呢。  
“萨博……”  
手指忽然一用力狠狠的插了进去，穴口死死的贴着指根，萨博脸上的表情突然狠厉起来。  
“如果有这个人，我可是会做出很可怕的事啊路飞……”  
“因为……爱？不是结婚的人们才会做……啊！很脏的啊！呸呸呸！！”  
萨博抽出手指，用指腹把手上的淫液抹到了路飞微微开合的嘴唇上，好笑的看着他可爱的反应。  
“那路飞跟我结婚就好了啊～”  
“啊？这个……可以吗，兄，兄弟……也可以？”  
“为什么不可以，只要路飞想，什么都可以……啊，除了离开我！”  
“……总感觉萨博今天样子好奇怪啊……”  
“奇怪吗？可我觉得挺好啊，路飞……”  
萨博不再给路飞说话的机会，直接吻了上去，舌头在弟弟的口腔里勾缠挑拨，路飞很快就不自觉的回应起来，即使做了临时标记，omega的发情期也不会就这样简单的过去呢……

刚向龙先生汇报完工作的克尔拉听说萨博回来了，正疑惑这次这么快的吗？就听哈库惊讶的说到：“刚才萨博君怀里抱的是路飞君吗？竟然带到这里来了……要不要向龙先生汇报？”  
“诶？是这样啊……等等！先不要！嘿嘿！他们可能需要点时间。”  
“是，是吗？”  
萨博君终于忍不住了吗，还是路飞君做了什么呢……我们的参谋总长，从小可就不是一个好孩子啊，草帽路飞。

萨博看着路飞狼吞虎咽吃着自己亲手做的饭，温柔的笑了起来。他递给路飞一杯水，看路飞打了个饱嗝后才开始盘问。  
“对了，路飞，为什么你这次发情会不稳定呢？”路飞会突然暴露自己，一定是发情期不稳定的缘故，昨天看情况就知道是突然发生的，正常的omega都会提前几天出现预兆，不会这么突然……  
“啊，那个，是因为两年前救艾斯的时候让伊万酱打了太多那种东西的后遗症啦，不过没关系，已经没事了！”  
萨博皱了皱眉，顶上战争的时候吗……  
“伊万桑的荷尔蒙啊……那待会，我带你去伊万桑那里看看吧！”有些事我还想拜托伊万……说起来，那家伙肯定早就知道路飞是omega的事了吧，这种事竟然瞒着他！不过，大概是路飞要求保密的吧！路飞这家伙……  
“啊，不用啦，真的没事的！而且现在好晚了，我好困……”  
“好啊，睡了再去～”明明挺普通的一句话，被萨博说的暧昧得不行，路飞尴尬的别开眼，把下巴搁到桌子上，还用杯子挡住了脸……萨博愉悦的看着路飞的反应，故意又幽幽地提了一句。  
“呐，路飞，两年修炼的时候，你是和那个雷利在一起的吧，两年……路飞是怎么度过不稳定的发情期的？嗯？”萨博一只手杵着脸，歪着脑袋，伸手拿开了杯子，抹下粘在路飞脸上的饭粒，然后放进自己的嘴里，明明在笑，却莫名让路飞紧张的冒冷汗。  
其实那个时候萨博就想立马去路飞的身边了，不过，萨博不太想去打扰他，他怕路飞怪他，顶上没有去救艾斯的事，还有，他怕一见到路飞，就再也控制不了自己了，直到德雷斯罗萨的相遇……  
“你，你不要乱想啊，我那两年没有出现发情期啦！！应，应该是后遗症的缘故……”  
听到这里，萨博叹了口气，准确的说是松了口气……好好的帮路飞擦了擦嘴，心疼的把弟弟抱进怀里。  
“当时很痛苦吧，现在对身体的副作用还那么大，真是……以后可不能这么乱来了！”  
“嘻嘻~知道啦！”

“呐，伊万桑，有没有标记后可以暂时不让omega怀孕的办法？”  
“当然有，中了我的雄性荷尔蒙就可以咯！”  
“不要变alpha。”  
“真是的，要求好过分哦～嘛……也不是没办法，我可以让omega的生殖系统进入假死状态……”  
“这样对身体没有伤害吗？”  
“正常来说没有，只不过会有一定的副作用而已……”  
“副作用？这样也算对身体无伤害吗？”萨博皱了皱眉，虽然很想要标记路飞，但他可不要伤害他。  
“嗯哼……”伊万那张大脸忽然坏笑起来。  
“什么啊……”  
“只是信息素的味道也会暂时消失罢了，哪怕是发情期也不会有产生信息素，不过……发情期的omega会更加依赖自己的alpha，疯狂的……”  
“这样啊……”  
“萨博突然问这种事，是有了喜欢的人了？是谁？”  
“啊，草帽路飞哦，我的弟弟！”  
“这样啊，草帽boy的话有点特殊啊，他可不是一般的omega啊，就是容易发情期不稳定，但也可以解决……等等……草帽boy！！！？萨博你难道已经……”  
“啊……我想标记路飞，而且……”  
“天哪，这是散发着恋爱的甜蜜荷尔蒙的少年啊！好的，我明白了！”  
“虽然草帽boy身体有点特殊，但要我研制出适合他的荷尔蒙是完全没有问题的！而且……是绝对不会影响以后怀孕的哦～”  
“那，这件事就拜托伊万桑了！我现在叫路飞过来，先帮我给他看看身体状况！”  
“啊，没问……等等，你说现在……难道？！！草……草帽boy在革命军总部？！！！”  
好了，现在革命军的人都知道，他们的参谋总长萨博谈恋爱了，和自己的弟弟。龙虽然很吃惊，但要是萨博的话，他似乎觉得也还不错……

新世界某个小镇上，采购完物品的草帽一伙正在镇口集合，萨博带着路飞从天而降。  
“路飞！是路飞啊！大家，快看，路飞回来了！”乔巴鼻子总是最灵的。  
“喂～～大家～～！！”  
“路飞！你这混蛋还知道回来啊……”  
路飞一落地就本想像平时一样扑到大家身上，却突然后颈一凉，他感觉到来自身后一个不太友善的视线，咽了一下口水。  
“那个，就你们几个啊，其他人呢？”  
“甚平，弗兰奇和布鲁克太显眼了在看船，绿藻头估计在哪里迷路了吧。”  
“好！那现在准备出发吧！”  
罗宾看了看萨博和路飞，笑了笑。  
“路飞看起来已经没事了呢，已经没问题了吧？”  
“啊，这个……”  
“真的，已经闻不到味道了呢，啊！难道……！”  
乔巴说到这忽然想到什么，惊道：“路飞，你不会被……”  
“是这样哦，所以，我以后会经常过来……请多指教喽！”  
萨博一把把路飞搂进怀里，笑的一脸“温柔”。  
“也就是说你两兄弟是在一起了是吧？！嘛，虽然早就想到了……”  
“呐，乔巴！路飞这是脸红了吗？！简直不敢置信，太可怕了！！！”  
“……”  
总之就是这样，草帽一伙的冒险依然继续着，只是船上每隔一段时间大家都会被来自兄弟两人的恋爱圣光闪瞎狗眼。萨博仗着和路飞的感情总是欲求不满，还时不时就对着路飞的腺体又咬又啃，逼得路飞每次都被压着吃光抹净……

这天，路飞大战后一如既往的累倒了，他躺在萨博的怀里，睡的很沉，很难得看到路飞睡得那么安分，萨博轻轻拨开弟弟脸上的碎发，静静的盯着他的脸，好像怎么都看不够。  
他并不是一个合格的哥哥，艾斯死后他其实也想过，就那样默默护着路飞就好，把两个分量的感情埋在心底。直到见到路飞的那一刻他才发现，他做不到，他对路飞的感情根本无法自控，背着同样爱着路飞并且已经死去的兄弟，占有路飞让他产生一种罪恶感，可即便如此，他也控制不住做更多逾矩的事，直到现在这一步，本来还自以为是的想，那就带着艾斯的份一起爱路飞好了，路飞愿意在他身边比什么都好……可是，当萨博看到路飞使出了那一招“火拳枪”时，他忽然发现自己对路飞的占有欲比想象中还要可怕……  
那是艾斯的招式，他想，不愧是路飞，身为橡胶竟也能做到这种程度，可弟弟脸上那帅气的笑容却刺痛了萨博的眼睛。  
“这是艾斯的招式哦，很厉害对吧，要是艾斯也能看到就好了！”  
“啊，很厉害……”  
“嘻嘻……萨博？”  
“……没事……”  
发现自己的情绪有些不对劲，他立马转过身捂住了半张脸低下头，不想让路飞看到……金色的刘海垂下来，让人看不清表情，本来已经能从善如流的操纵烧烧果实的萨博，此刻竟然有些失控，身上呲啦呲啦的冒出火焰。路飞吓了一跳，他毫不犹豫的一把抱住萨博，他一愣，火焰马上消失了……  
“路飞！你……快给我看看！受伤了吗？！”  
“没有啦，萨博才是！别这样吓人啊！突然一下……”  
“笨蛋！我是火啊，你怎么可以就这样扑上来啊！！”  
“……对不起嘛……”  
“真是的……”  
“嘻嘻嘻～”  
萨博想，自己是什么时候变成这样的……不对，他一开始就很贪心，只是因为对艾斯的愧疚，下意识模糊了这种情绪，他对路飞要的是完完全全的占有，只肯让路飞接受来自自己的爱，完全不可能代入艾斯的感情，他们本来就不一样，就像那个时候一样，本不会伤到自己的火焰，他却觉得痛得快要死去一般，像是火刑架上愤世的犯人……  
萨博想到这里，无奈的自嘲出声：“真的是很糟糕啊，路飞，你知道那种感觉吗，从身上每个角落开始，被自己的占有欲绞杀地粉碎……”  
心事重重的男人俯下身，想要吻他的弟弟，却在仅仅一厘之间停住了。  
“艾斯……”  
“连梦里都在叫着哥哥呢……”  
萨博抿了抿略显苍白的嘴唇，把路飞抱到床上，安置好后，离开了。  
路飞还在继续说着梦话。  
“对不起……”  
“……萨博……”到这里，路飞脸上露出了一个恬静的笑容，不知是梦到了什么开心的事呢？  
萨博走上桑尼的甲板，守夜的厨子看了看他，道：“要走了吗？”  
“啊，是啊，路飞就先拜托你们了，”  
山治吸了一口烟，嫌弃地说道：“你们兄弟还真是烦啊，特别是路飞，谈恋爱了还不知收敛，什么样子都全写在脸上，蠢死了！”  
“哈哈，路飞总是这样啊，给你们添麻烦了……”  
山治闭了下眼又抽了一口，然后用夹着烟的手指着萨博。  
“不，我是说啊，你……看不出来吗？”  
“……我明白，谢谢你。”  
“嘛，你知道就行了，再见。”  
山治看着迅速远去的小船，又说到：“那家伙真明白吗，我看根本没听进去啊，是吧，甚平。”  
坐在角落的甚平抬起头，他想到了曾经在艾斯的脸上也看到过像萨博一般的表情，提到路飞时的表情。  
“大概，还是艾斯对这两人的影响太大了吧，我没猜错的话，艾斯应该也是和萨博君一样的。”  
“哦？路飞那家伙魅力这么大啊……”  
“你不也是这么想的吗？”  
“……不，我就算了……船长只是船长，就是这样。”  
“那么索隆呢？”起夜的乌索普听到了他们的对话，突然来了这么一句……  
“呃……关那家伙什么事啊！！！乌索普你要找麻烦吗！！！”  
“嘛……冷静一点……”  
“……”

桃色乐园人妖岛——  
“萨博，你要的东西了，已经完美了哟！”  
“啊，谢谢你，伊万桑。”  
“对了，标记的时候对草帽boy可要温柔一点哟~”  
“……这个不用你说。”  
“呐，伊万桑，你说，路飞会愿意吗？”  
“什么啊，你们怎么还是这样啊，这种事，不问草帽boy的话，那就要问你自己了啊！”  
“……路飞的话，至少，不会去靠近他讨厌的人。”  
“萨博在这件事上，对自己还真是没自信啊！”  
“是吗……”

不久后，某个荒岛上，草帽一伙正在这里开着宴会，欢闹着。这里全都是小草和矮树，动物都是很普通的样子，竟然被气流那么完好的保护在里面，在新世界也算挺难得的。  
萨博看看四周不敢靠近的小型浦乳动物，突然觉得他们怪可怜的……来找路飞的时候，因为这是个地图都没有标记的岛，四周天气实在太奇怪，就算萨博有生命纸，也兜了好久才找到路飞他们……  
“好，大家，干杯！！”  
“干杯！！”  
“嘻嘻嘻～以前啊，我们也这样和艾斯干杯呢，那时候也很开心的！”  
“……噗哈～的确很开心啊！干杯！！”  
没人注意到，萨博看着路飞笑的一脸灿烂的说出这些话时，眼睛里一闪而过的妒意，却又很快的融入氛围……  
夜渐渐深了，大家也都几乎睡倒了，萨博和路飞在不远处过着二人世界，不过路飞似乎睡着了……萨博看着躺倒在自己身边的弟弟，忽然开口问道：“呐，路飞，你喜欢我吗？”  
“当然喜欢啊。”  
萨博一愣，没想到路飞会回答他。  
“路飞没有睡啊……”  
路飞起身靠到萨博怀里，笑嘻嘻的说：“嗯……萨博在身边的话，不抱着萨博睡不着呢！嘻嘻～”  
萨博抿了抿唇，他直直的望向路飞的眼睛，明明什么都摆在脸上，很好懂，可偏偏又太好懂，萨博开始不确定，路飞是否真的懂。  
“路飞，刚才的话，如果是艾斯的话，路飞也会这么说吗？我和艾斯……路飞更喜欢谁呢？”  
“……怎么突然这么问啊……”路飞有点反应不过来……  
“如果，艾斯没死的话，路飞还会选择我吗？”  
路飞眨了眨眼，皱着眉低下了头，萨博看着沉默的路飞想，还是太早了吗？  
“路飞不用急着回答我，我只是……”  
“这就是萨博想标记我的原因吗？萨博原来对自己这么没信心啊……”  
“我……”  
“艾斯，已经死了。”  
路飞重新抬起头，平淡的目光落在他的眼里，萨博突然有些心疼。  
“……对不起，我不应该提起……”  
“我啊，的确是喜欢艾斯的，可失去的已经失去了，我只能去想我还有什么……关于萨博说的喜欢，我的确不是很懂，但是我现在，绝对不要再失去萨博了！”  
“路飞……”  
“因为我一个是omega，和艾斯萨博不一样，要是被你们知道的话，就不能做兄弟了啊……我这样想是不是很没用？”  
“才不会那样！”  
“嗯，因为萨博还是很喜欢我嘛，所以，对萨博说谎了我很抱歉……”  
萨博捧住路飞的脸，抵上了弟弟的额头。  
“……那我告诉你，路飞，在知道你是omega的时候，我简直高兴的快要死掉了啊！”  
“所以……萨博想标记我的话，我准备好了，就在这里吧！！”  
路飞抓住萨博的手，认真的看着他的哥哥。  
“路，路飞？你认真的吗，真的可以？你不是怕……”  
“其实，跟萨博做了之后，我有拜托过伊万酱啦，他说有办法帮我，所以没关系的，而且，是萨博的话，我很开心啊！”  
“你，你去找了伊万！？”  
“嗯！所以，我也不用担心怀孕了！而且，以后，成为海贼王以后！我也是想为萨博怀孕的啊！”  
萨博微微的颤抖起来，他低下头捂住脸。太可爱了，被爱着的人说要为自己怀孕什么的，要他怎么忍得住啊！  
“好……”萨博情不自禁的捧起路飞的脸吻了下去……

与此同时，另一边不小心偷听到的娜美不淡定了。  
“那两个混蛋也太乱来了，要在这里吗？不行，不能呆着这里了！”  
“娜美酱，怎么了？”  
“那混账路飞居然要他哥哥在这里标记他啊！呆在这里会很不妙！快点起来，我们必须快点先走啦！”  
“什么？现在吗？路飞君又乱来了……”  
“嗯？终于到这一步了吗？”  
“罗宾～你还笑啊……甚平！快帮忙叫醒这些家伙啊！真是的！”  
“等等，娜美酱，交给我吧！”  
山治抽了口烟，一脚一个全给踢到了桑尼号上。  
“好，以防万一，这些东西留给路飞吧！大家，我们先去下一个岛等船长吧！”  
“哈？！！！”

萨博松开路飞，虽然很想现在就标记他，但是，标记时双方的信息素肯定会失控不说，路飞的伙伴们也都在这里，而且这个岛也有些太随便了……  
“不做吗？”  
“下次好吗，路飞也不想被你的同伴们看到吧……”  
“啊，对哦，现在还不行！”  
“噗哈！”  
不过，约会回来的两人，却发现宴会现场只剩下了一顶帐篷，帐篷里留了个音贝，一大串来自船员们乱七八糟的话传来……这个不说了，大部分都是骂船长的，总之就是，船长是个重色轻友的混蛋。  
萨博看了看四周，笑道：“看来我们被发现了啊，能想到留个帐篷，还挺周到的……”  
“啊！那就是说现在可以做了吧！”  
“……噗，是啊……”我这个弟弟真是超级坦率啊！仔细看看，这个岛也挺好的……路飞在的地方，哪里都好！  
交缠的信息素就渐渐蔓延开来，四周的小动物都能感觉到这陌生的气息，自觉的避开很远……  
萨博知道，路飞还是不明白，或许对于路飞来说，这些并不重要，如果自己强加的去定义路飞的感情，对路飞来说也许太过分了，只要现在路飞喜欢的是他就好……不是吗？就像是此刻，路飞自愿在他面前展露着他从未展露过的姿态，极尽所有的想让萨博感到快乐，仿佛在做梦一般的场景……  
他用口腔包裹着硕大的头部，虽然没有什么技巧，却也让萨博爽得浑身冒汗，他忍不住扣着路飞的头插进去，好在是橡胶的身体，除了呼吸有些受阻并没有什么难受的感觉，可是被那么粗硬的东西深入喉咙，还是会烫的路飞想要尖叫，身体莫名泛起丝丝快感，泪水渗出眼角，奇怪的感觉……萨博只抽插了一会就抽了出来，他还是不想路飞难受，而且，他喜欢听路飞情动时的声音，特别是叫他名字的时候……萨博直接插进了下面早已湿漉漉的小口，他揉捏着路飞挺翘的臀部，一点一点的插到深处，抵在闭合的生殖腔口，仿佛打招呼般轻轻顶弄着，这种感觉最是磨人了。  
“萨博萨博萨博～快，快一点好不好，好难受……”  
“快一点吗？会疼的哦，路飞现在可不是发情期啊……”  
路飞支起身搂住萨博的脖子，在哥哥的脖颈，耳朵，侧脸上胡乱的舔吻起来，像只粘人的小狗似的，弄的萨博半张脸湿哒哒的。  
“……快点，没关系的，我想要萨博……”  
“好吧……”面对欲求不满的弟弟，怎么可能顶得住嘛！  
他翻过身，把路飞抱坐到自己身上，肉棒一下狠狠戳刺到腔口处，萨博扶住路飞发软的身体，一下一下往上顶弄着，路飞舒服的直哼哼，他扶着萨博的肩膀，开始迎合起来，看着弟弟一脸享受的在他身上起起落落，还由不满足的坐得越来越重，吞的越来越深……萨博渐渐发现，自己特别见不得路飞在自己面前一副享受的样子，那会让他会觉得特别饥渴，然后失控得像一只野兽，他温柔强大的面具会被撕碎，他爱惨了他的弟弟对他沉迷的样子。  
翻过身把路飞压在身下，身上萦绕着霸气，疯狂的顶弄着腔口，速度越来越快，越来越重，路飞呻吟的声音跟着不断拨高，失控，他求着他的哥哥再快一点，要求哥哥狠狠的干他，萨博叹息一声，抬高路飞的腰，一只手揉了揉通红的穴口然后扒拉了一下，趁着刚才被肏到微微松动的腔口，重重地顶了进了生殖腔，硕大的龟头狠狠地撞在滚烫腔壁上……路飞仰起头大张着嘴，又爽又痛感觉太强烈了，他竟然一时间发不出声音，泪水从眼角滑落，大睁着的眼睛已经失神，萨博抓起他一条腿搭到肩上，舔舐起来，他耐心的等待着路飞慢慢缓过来，舔到脚趾时却咬了一口……路飞哼了一声，却没在再有什么反应，萨博便也不动，可是根部的毛发扎着柔嫩的穴口，实在是太磨人了……路飞泪汪汪的眼睛委屈的看着萨博，还咬着下唇的样子过分可爱了，又咬了一口路飞的小脚趾，带着霸气的……  
“好痛！”  
路飞猝不及防，身体下意识一紧，连带着身体深处也绞紧了，仿佛在贪婪的吸咬这着体内的东西，萨博再也忍不住了，他粗喘着压下身来，把路飞的身体弯折到了常人根本不可能做到的程度，下身狠狠肏干起来，他叫着路飞的名字，与下半身频率截然相反的，缓缓说着甜蜜又色情的话，沙哑磁性的声音格外的性感，路飞喜欢极了这样的萨博，他感受得到，那么粗大的东西，几乎退到穴口再一下捅进生殖腔里，明明速度那么快，却还能次次精准的干到里面去……萨博的身材很好，每一块肌肉都恰到好处，明明路飞也有肌肉，却不像他的哥哥这样看起来这么漂亮性感，汗液映衬在萨博白皙的皮肤上特别好看，那些水珠顺着萨博帅气的侧脸滑下来，一直到小腹上，接着就与下体黏腻的淫液融合在一起消失不见，路飞张开双手，祈求着萨博的怀抱，他搂住哥哥的脖子，在他耳边喘息着，亲吻着。  
“嗯啊啊……萨博的味道……好香……是我闻过最……呜啊～哈啊……喜欢的味道……哈啊啊啊……比肉的味道……哈～还要好闻……哈啊啊啊～”  
“路飞……”  
萨博眼睛都红了起来，他扒开路飞弹性极好的穴口，调整好姿势，猛的一挺身，连着根部的两个东西都硬是塞了进去，橡胶的身体让路飞总是能做到常人不可能做到的事，不过，虽然抗打抗揍，但并非没有感觉，不过是得到了极大的延展性而已……所以，这个恶劣的哥哥就凭着这种理由，在弟弟的身体深处肆意的碾磨着，刺激着……  
“啊啊啊啊……好棒，萨博好棒啊哈啊啊啊啊，好涨唔呜啊啊啊～全部嗯啊～都在里面了哈啊啊～好棒～好舒服～”  
失去了理智般的浪叫回响在萨博的耳边，路飞被生生肏得射了出来，后穴和前端同时高潮了，肠肉和生殖腔的内壁狠狠的抽搐着，有什么温热的东西喷到了龟头上，萨博差点忍不住就这样缴械，他靠近路边的耳边，alpha的信息素浓密的笼罩过来，对于正在高潮中的omega来说，实在太刺激了。  
“路飞竟然潮吹了呢！真厉害啊……”萨博惊喜的看着路飞，真是个尤物……  
萨博的声音真的很好听，好喜欢，路飞想，好想每天都能听到。正想努力开口说什么，却被萨博激烈的抽送打断了，不知过了多久，又好像是错觉，路飞觉得萨博的速度越来越快，用的力气也越来越大，已经不像开始注重节奏般的的抽插，而是毫无规律，野兽一般的做着最原始的动作，好厉害，整个人都被填满了……  
啊，自己刚才想说什么来着？  
对了，是——  
我爱你……

路飞其实不懂该怎么回答萨博的问题，自己最喜欢谁？怎么说呢……他只知道，哥哥的话，他两个都最喜欢，其他的也不懂那么多，至少萨博回来之后，他会经常想他，甚至因为在德雷斯罗萨的时候，萨博的不告而别生过闷气，特别想见到他，但始终不敢告诉萨博，自己是omega的事实，而且他也没有告诉过艾斯，他一直认为，艾斯萨博都不喜欢弱小的弟弟，他不想拖后腿，不想被嫌弃，不想被发现自己和他们不同……

“omega和alpha可是有很大差距的，因为omega一般都很弱啊！”  
“哦，所以达旦一定是omega吧，因为达旦很弱啊！”  
“臭小鬼，老娘可是beta啊，才不是omega呢！”  
“啊，不是吗？”  
“干嘛啊，臭小鬼，滚出去！”路飞抠着鼻屎一脸不屑的看着她的表情真的很欠！  
但是，没想到，艾斯走后，一直没有分化的自己竟突然分化成了一个omega，真是失败啊……  
达旦知道后却并没嘲笑他，只是说：“omega又怎么样，你不是说过要当海贼吗，一定会很强不是吗？”虽然是臭老太婆，但的确是个很好的臭老太婆……  
可就算达旦这么说了，路飞也还是没有告诉艾斯，说萨博对自己没信心什么的，其实路飞才是啊……不过现在，他知道萨博有多么喜欢他，就像路飞自己喜欢萨博一样，很幸福了不是吗。

“快……呜啊～不行，萨……博嗯啊～不要……不要了呜呜……会，会坏掉的哈啊啊啊啊～”  
他快受不住了，理智崩断的萨博无意识带着外放的霸气这样一通乱来，就算是路飞也到极限了，路飞趴伏着，臀部被高高的托起，萨博死死的扣住弟弟的身体贯穿着，路飞不停地哭求，却只是让这场性事越加激烈，整个小穴包括生殖腔都被磨的火辣辣的，萨博终于在狠狠的顶了几下后，抵着生殖腔内壁停了下来，路飞感觉到哥哥的性器在生殖腔里成结，他被萨博牢牢的锁在怀里，路飞喜欢这种感觉，就像是跟哥哥融为一体了一样。腺体上传来的剧痛让路飞沙哑的尖叫出声，两人的信息素从来没有这么浓烈的交缠过，肆虐在周围的空气里，也渗透了兄弟两人的身体和血液。  
路飞想，原来这就是标记啊，浓郁的信息素顺着腺体进入身体的感觉真的很舒服，从来没有觉得那么的满足过……  
萨博的头埋在路飞的颈间，把腺体处溢出的血液吞了下去，标记完成了也还不肯放开那块惨不忍睹的地方，不停舔舐吮吻，直到血止住了才抬起头，路飞迷离的眼睛雾蒙蒙的没有聚焦，显然还没有从刚才的刺激中缓过神，萨博忍不住翻过身，扣住路飞的下巴，舌头伸进弟弟的嘴里激烈的吮吻起来，路飞下意识的开始慢慢回应，炽热的吻一直持续到两人的身体再次升温……  
从这个小帐篷里，可以看到天窗外漫天的星斗，柔和的月光投射进来，依稀看得清两人交缠的身影，这个夜晚还很长……

“萨博可是个温柔的哥哥呢……”  
“什么啊，你觉得死的是我会更好吗？！”  
“好痛！我才没有说过哪种话！！”  
记得那次吵架之后，似乎因为路飞受伤的事，艾斯就有些变了，有时候就像萨博一样，对他很温柔，对别人也很礼貌，路飞却从来不觉得不习惯，他想，这样就像是，两个哥哥都在身边一样……再到很久很久之后，萨博回来了，他吃了艾斯的烧烧果实呢，太好了，路飞的哥哥们又回来了！

END.


End file.
